


Some Bones Aren't Easily Broken

by no_homo_hansen



Series: A&E AU [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, along with his wife, bones is a bitter doctor, bones is a cutie, but bones loves it, christine loves happy bones, his daughter is mentioned like in a single passing line, if you can't tell i love bones, jim is his flirty patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_homo_hansen/pseuds/no_homo_hansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy is a sad, divorced doctor who hates the night shift at A%E, so to say he wasn't happy when he wad called in last minute was a bit of an understatement.</p><p>Then, Jim Kirk walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Bones Aren't Easily Broken

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first piece for this fandom but i'm pretty proud of it so
> 
> i think you'll like it
> 
> this took me three days of writing to complete
> 
> i changed the plot like four times and restarted it six

Leonard could willingly admit that he hated working the night shift at A&E. He hated the long periods of time that went by without anyone coming in. He hated dealing with another drunk dumbass who decided to jump from the roof into the pool and broke his arm. He hated when someone came into A&E shouting a bunch of shit about the pain when it’s just a sprained ankle. And worst of all, he hated being hit on by drunk patients. Of course, he knew he was an attractive man, he didn't need a bunch of random chicks who wander into his emergency room to tell him that. So, when he found out he was working the night shift at A&E on Friday and Saturday night, to say he wasn't pleased was an understatement. 

He begrudgingly sat in the doctor's lounge drinking crappy hospital coffee when he heard Christine, the only nurse who wasn't scared of him, and who he was sharing this shift with; buzz him and say he needed to check this patient because she needed the bathroom and that his forms were sitting on her desk. “He couldn't wait,” she said.  _ The kid can't be that injured or he would have been rushed here in an ambulance _ , he thought bitterly. He was dreading dealing with patients, but he hated sitting idle. When he got out there, he wanted to curse Christine sideways.

Standing in the waiting room was the most attractive, beaten up man he had ever seen in his life.

Leonard grabbed his forms and quickly scanned them over.

 

"Mr Kirk, let's get you onto a bed and check what's broken."

 

Leonard put his hand on the beautiful man, Mr James Kirk, and led him into a room and onto an empty bed. When he was sat down, Leonard ran a hand through his hair. "Now, Mr Kirk-"

 

He was interrupted by a voice that made Leonard's knees weak. "Call me Jim." Jim had a soft smirk upon his lips. Leonard nodded, slightly flustered just in the man's presence.

 

"Okay, Jim. Take off your shirt." Leonard could feel the heat rise up his face as Jim shed his shirt, wincing slightly, but with a never faltering smirk firmly planted on his face. Leonard frowned, suspecting he may have broken ribs. Once his shirt was off, Leonard saw that Jim's abdomen was littered with large, purple, painful looking bruises. "Good god man.” He spoke with a southern drawl. “What happened to you?" Leonard stepped, lifting Jim's arm into the air to give him space to press around his abdomen. "Take a deep breath for me. It might hurt, but suck it up, kid." Jim chuckled and did as he was told, making a pained whine. Leonard nods, his suspicions confirmed. He starts firmly pressing around Jim's chest, waiting for a reaction that shows he's pressing near the broken rib. Suddenly, Jim yelped and Leonard pulled away, getting the chart to write which ribs were broken.

 

Jim cursed. "Fuck, you coulda’ warned me, doc." Leonard just snorted and shook his head.

 

"I'm sure you've gone through worse, kid." He made sure to act like he was reading Jim's chart because he knew that if he looked at Jim without his shirt on, he wouldn't be able to look away. After about 30 seconds, Leonard managed to look at Jim and see a bit of bleeding coming from above his hairline. "You didn't say you hit your head." He immediately grabbed Jim by the sides of the face and looked him in the eyes. "You could have a concussion."

 

Jim smiled. "You're beautiful." Leonard couldn't do anything to stop the blush that spread across his cheeks, and the smile that graced his lips.

 

"You definitely have a concussion, kid.” Leonard grabbed Jim’s chart and wrote down the pain killers he was going to prescribe. “Okay, I’m prescribing you some strong painkiller, and I’m going to get a nurse to get you an ice pack to hold on your head while they stitch you up.”

 

Jim all but pouted. “Aren’t you gonna stitch me up, doc?” Leonard went to say no, but looked at Jim’s pout and puppy dog eyes. He sighed and excused himself to get the supplies for stitches. He heard Jim make a celebratory noise and he exited the room. Leonard shook his head with a small smile. He bumped into Christine, as soon as she saw his expression she looked as if he had 3 eyes. He raised his eyebrow. “What?”

 

She looked at him like he was crazy. “I rarely see you smile at all. I think over our time working together you have smiled twice. And that was when your daughter called you at work before the divorce, 4 years ago.” Leonard flinched at the mention of his messy divorce. The wound left by Jocelyn was still fresh in some ways. He had managed to throw himself into work enough to ignore the heartbreak, and drinking helped, but the pain of losing custody of his daughter still hurt like a bitch. “So, excuse me for being surprised when I see you smiling like an idiot after walking out of a room with an attractive stranger. Did you make out with him? Cause that’s against the law.” Leonard sighed, the smile slipping from his face.

 

“I didn’t make out with him.” He mumbled to himself, “as much as I wanted to.” He had hoped Christine didn’t hear him, but from the pleased smirk she was wearing, he knew she had. “I need to stitch up a gash across his clavicle.”

 

Christine raised her eyebrow. “You are going to stitch him up? Personally? Aren’t you gonna leave such a boring job to me? A nurse? That’s kinda my job.”

 

Leonard scratched the back of his neck. “He requested me.”

 

Christine squealed. “This is amazing! He likes you! Go in and cop a feel while stitching his wound!” 

 

Leonard blushed. “Just bring in the supplies. I’m gonna go back in.” He had a frown on his face which only deepened when she slapped his ass and said something about ‘getting his man’. 

 

When he re-entered the room, Jim still had his shirt off and Leonard had to suppress the pleased feeling that rose in his chest. “There should be a nurse through in a minute with the supplies for me to close up that nasty gash on your clavicle.” 

Jim smirked. “I love it when you talk medical to me, Bones.” 

 

Leonard gazed toward Jim with a questioning look. “Bones?”

 

Jim nodded. “Yeah, Bones. Your new nickname. Cause you’re a doctor and you discovered my broken bones and stuff. Bones, it fits.” Leonard chuckled and shook his head. “So, Bones. I think that you should go on a date with me. Since you seem like a wonderful guy and i don’t want to let my chance of seducing a beautiful man go to waste.”

 

Leonard blushed and coughed. “I’m not allowed to date patients.”

 

“So you would date me if I wasn’t your patient?” Jim looked so damn proud of himself that Leonard couldn’t help but smile. 

 

He nodded. “Yeah, kid. I would date you if you weren’t my patient.” Jim smiled, genuinely, just as Christine walked in with the supplies. Leonard grabbed the anesthetic and numbed the wound. Jim poked it, his eyes filling with child like wonder as he realised he couldn’t feel anything. Leonard smiled fondly as he cleaned the wound. He looked up and realised how close he was to Jim. He heard the door shut, signalling that Christine had left the room again. His eyes darted to Jim’s lips for a millisecond, but he could tell Jim noticed, as his eyes darkened slightly, then he was kissing him. It was chaste, not much intensity to it, but it made Leonard’s heart flutter and butterflies to erupt in his stomach. 

 

Leonard was the first to pull back. He was blushing as he looked into Jim’s eyes. Jim, himself, didn’t seem at all phased, actually, he had a stupid grin across his face. But there was a flush across his chest that prove he was just as flustered as Leonard was. Leonard licked his lips. “Ehm, I should probably- eh, stitch up your- y’know, gash.” He took a step out of Jim personal space while running a hand through his hair, before pulling on a pair of rubber gloves and beginning to stitch up Jim before the anesthetic wore off. 

 

He could feel Jim look at him as he was finishing up the last of his stitches. His legendary steady hands were threatening to shake under the intense gaze of the attractive man. He finished up the last stitch and wrapped a gauze around his arm to cover the wound. “All done. Just be sure not to doing anything too strenuous. And try not to move that arm too much before the stitches are out. Bust stitches hurt like a motherfucker.” Jim chuckled. 

 

“I’ll be sure not to.” They looked at each other, not sure what to say, but knowing they didn’t really need to say anything. Leonard smiled softly, and Jim remembered something. “I should probably put my shirt back on.” He pulled his slightly torn, bloody shirt back over his body. Leonard had to stop himself from feeling disappointed at no longer seeing his beautiful body. 

Leonard grabbed his forms and filled in the last few blanks about his treatment and then handed them over for Jim to sign off. He then walked Jim out, a hand on his shoulder the whole way, just to keep some kind of contact. As soon as Jim was fully out the door, he spun around. “You have now finished my treatment. I am out of the hospital and no longer patient. Isn’t that right, Bones?”

 

Leonard crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow and nodding. “Yes, technically, that is correct.”

 

Jim smiled widely. “That means you can go on a date with me.”

 

Leonard blushed, just as Christine walked up behind him. He smiled softly. “Yeah, kid. It does.”

 

“Is that a yes? You’ll go out with me?” He looked so hopeful, the expression made him look so young and carefree. 

 

Leonard nodded and smiled wider. “It certainly is.”

 

Christine pushed him out of the door, right into the open arms of Jim who immediately took the chance to plant a kiss onto Leonard’s lips. He enthusiastically reciprocated. Jim cupped Leonard’s cheeks while Leonard wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist. They eventually pulled back for air. “Friday at 8, at the restaurant two blocks down. The Italian one.” Leonard couldn’t help but nod as Jim pulled back, kissing him on the cheek before walking to his car. 

 

Suddenly, Leonard realised. “You didn’t drive here, did you? You damned idiot, you could have crashed!”

 

Jim’s only response was, “Awe, Bones! Already so protective of me!” He then got into his car, and pulled out of the hospital car park. Bones sighed and walked back into the hospital, smiling softly. 

 

Maybe he didn’t hate the late shift after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: @princxss-bucky 
> 
> please leave comments, cause I would love to hear what you thought about it!
> 
> also, my friend Alex helped me edit this on Google Drive up until the kiss, so if anything is wrong there, please don't hesitate to say!
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
